


Poison

by Strawberrywaltz



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Bad Guys Suck, Games should be fun, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not A Fix-It, Suicidal Thoughts, This one isn't, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrywaltz/pseuds/Strawberrywaltz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being captured by someone from their past, four of the crew of the Raza are forced to play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> I did go through and edit this, but I'm not a grammar queen. Sorry if I missed anything!

“I must say, I never believed it could be this easy to capture the crew of the Raza.” The ringleader’s voice scratched against his four prisoners’ eardrums. The broad shouldered man circled his prey. Four crewmembers only because Six and Four had managed to get away. 

One figured they’d show up eventually with some half assed rescue plan. Six would want to plan, Four would want to act. The two of them would fight over what exactly they would do for a bit, agree to disagree and barge in with a mixture of stealth and something less than stealthy. 

For now they were stripped of their weapons and strapped securely to annoyingly sturdy chairs. 

“Sorry to disappoint.” Two had become the voice for the group, as usual. Three still grumbled his own opinions when he had the opportunity. One and Five had kept their heads down – somehow even silence had gotten One punched in the face – twice – at least they’d left Five alone. So far. 

The man grinned while his trio of excessively large minions chuckled in the background. “Not so much of a disappointment.” He told them with twisted cheer. “I’ve been planning this moment for a while now.” The nameless man motioned to one of his minions with a nod. The man stepped forward and presented a black container. 

One had already guessed that the man likely knew them from before. They just didn’t remember him. They couldn’t exactly tell the deranged moron that, though. Not that it would matter if they told the truth, this guy was clearly not a fan of theirs. 

“Plans?” Two asked as she tested her bonds once more. One mimicked the movement himself when he saw what was inside the now open container. Syringes. Filled with some unknown liquid. Three looked like he had lost some color at the sight as well. This was not going well. 

“Three of these syringes are harmless.” The man told them as he picked the first up and walked over to Three who glared at him. Each of the henchmen took their own syringe and approached the other captives. One looked up at the syringe rather than the guy who grinned down at him. 

“And the fourth?” Two asked. 

The man who stood above One held the syringe in one hand as he reached out and wrapped his free hand’s fingers in One’s hair. The needle went into the side of One’s neck. Whatever was in the syringe burned as it was injected. 

“Poison.” The leader said with a bright smile. “One of you has been poisoned.” 

One looked over at Five who gasped as the man near her injected her. She trembled ever so slightly, green hair trembling with the motion. Her young eyes were wide as she looked from One to Two for guidance. 

“Is there a point to this?” Three yelped when his thug stabbed him with the syringe. 

“I thought we could play a game.” Leader told them gleefully. “I have one antidote.” He said and motioned for another case, which was opened to reveal the single syringe to the four captives. “You choose who will be saved. Right now. Who among you should live? Who is invaluable to you? Your fearless leader?” He motioned a hand towards Two, “or the innocent among you.” He nodded towards Five. “The brains,” He glanced towards One, “or the muscle.” Leader’s gaze shifted towards Three, who looked instantly insulted. 

“You think he’s the brains?” Three hissed. “I’m more than a pretty face and nice body.” 

Two closed her eyes, took a breath and glanced back at One. 

“Five.” One breathed. “Give it to Das.” He used her real name, which felt foreign on his tongue. 

Two nodded. “Agreed.” 

“Wait!” Three squeaked. “Shouldn’t we vote on this?” 

One sighed. “Let me guess, you want us to give it to you?” 

Three looked insulted again. “Of course!” 

Two rolled her eyes, but glanced at Five who shook her head. 

“You don’t have to give it to me.” Five told them. One had to hand it to the younger girl, she managed to sound somewhat sure of her words. 

“You’ve been outvoted.” One told them. 

“Uh, count again, pretty boy, it’s a split vote.” Three grumbled and struggled. The men in the room watched with sick amusement. 

One took in a sharp breath, “I’m counting Six.” He closed his eyes and corrected himself. “Griffin, the Android, Ryo, Portia, me and let’s face it, the Raza.” 

“The ship doesn’t count.” Three growled, but accepted his defeat with a slump of his shoulders. 

“Give it to her.” Portia told Leader who nodded and moved in front of Five. He reached out and played with a strand of Five’s hair with a small, smug smile. “I think its true what they say.” He told her. “The crew of the Raza has gone soft. Saving a girl like you.” He shrugged and slipped the needle of the syringe into Five’s neck. The girl glared up at him quietly as he injected the ‘cure’ into her body. 

The needle slipped out from her skin again and Five looked down at her lap – anywhere but at them. 

“Move them to the holding cell.” The leader instructed his minions. “We’ll see if they chose wisely soon enough.” His laughter echoed as he left the room and his guards cut each of the crewmembers free before they were shoved into a barred room. 

One winced when the plastic ties were cut from his wrists. They had been too tight and pain raced into his fingers along with renewed circulation. He groaned a little when he was hauled out of the chair and tossed into the cell with the rest of the crew. 

Five headed for the corner. Three shouted insults back at the guards. Bitter and empty threats. Empty for now, anyway. One watched as the other man rubbed the side of his neck where he’d been injected. 

“This sucks.” He growled at his companions when they were finally left alone. They were likely not completely alone. One guessed they were still being watched. It wouldn’t be hard to hide a camera or two within the room. It didn’t really matter. Not unless Four and Six hurried their asses up. 

“Shut up.” Two hissed at him before she moved in front of Five. “Are you okay?” 

“No.” The younger girl buried her face into her knees. “I hate this.” 

One heard what she was really saying. She hated being treated differently because she was younger or perceived as more innocent than the others. One understood her fears better than the others. He got the same treatment from time to time. He wasn’t strong like the other men of the Raza. He wasn’t a trained killer. 

But he had killed. 

“We know.” One told her from behind Two. Two glanced back at him and nodded. At least they knew two of them were safe. With Two’s enhancements she wouldn’t fall victim to whatever poison she might have been injected with. 

“Hopefully they poisoned me.” Two said needlessly. 

“Agreed.” Three hissed, still rubbing his neck nervously. “But unlikely. They knew we’d give it to you or the kid.” He complained. “We fell right into their trap.” 

One took in the words and nodded. “Maybe.” He agreed. “Hopefully it won’t matter. Six and Four will come for us. After we kill everyone we can figure this out.”

“Hopefully before one of us dies.” Three said pointing from himself to One. They were the one’s in true danger. 

“Don’t be such a baby.” Two sighed. 

One echoed the sigh with one of his own and glanced around their cage. There was no food or water. He’d kill for water right about then. With nothing to cure the dryness of his throat, One moved and sat down next to Five on the ground. She looked at him briefly. 

“I don’t want you to die.” She whispered as Two and Three started arguing again. 

“I won’t.” One tried to reassure her. 

Five shook her head. “People really need to stop sacrificing themselves to save me.” 

“Hey,” Three snapped and pointed an accusing finger first at Five and then at Two. “I didn’t sacrifice myself for no one. I was out voted. Again. Unfairly, might I add.”

“You should be used to it by now.” Two rolled her eyes and paced a few steps before she crossed her arms over her chest and started to watch the door. 

Three started to pace as well, but didn’t stop. Thirty minutes later Three was breathing heavy and sweaty. “Anyone else hot? I’m hot. Where the hell is Four?” 

“Probably arguing with Six.” One smirked. If he were being honest with them, he didn’t feel too well himself. His mouth and throat were both desert dry and his chest felt uncomfortably tight. One figured he was being a hypochondriac like Three, so he kept quiet. It was obvious that Three needed to sit down. Walking in circles wasn’t going to help anyone. “Sit down, you’re wearing yourself out.” He breathed. 

Five gave him a sidelong glance. “Are you okay?” She asked quietly, which was enough to catch the others attention. 

“Fine.” One shrugged her worry off casually. 

Two stepped closer, “You’re pale.” She commented as she knelt down beside him. 

“He can’t be poisoned.” Three argued, but also moved closer. “I’m poisoned.” 

Two reached out a hand, it was cold against One’s forehead. He leaned into the touch as she gasped. “You’re burning up.” As suddenly as she was there, she was gone. Two stood and turned to Three. “We need a plan. Four and Six are late.” 

Three nodded, suddenly not so concerned about himself. “Yeah, them two aren’t exactly alike when it comes to tactics.” He agreed. Three looked down at One and sighed. “Always getting yourself into trouble.” 

One shook his head. “No, I’m fine.” He argued and tipped forward with the intention of standing, only for him to fall after he reached the half-way point. 

“One!” His three companions chorused together as two sets of hands actually reached him and rolled him over. The room started spinning as he looked passed blurred faces towards the ceiling. 

“Fine. I’m fine.” He tried to tell them, but pain cramped in his chest again and he groaned and curled in attempts to ease it. When his muscles cramped it was harder to breathe, but thankfully the cramps came in short spasms – so far. 

__

Crap, of course One was the person poisoned. Three’s stomach twisted as he saw One fall over rather ungracefully to the side and curl on the floor. Suddenly the irritation on his own neck felt normal. There was no burn of pain, no real indication that he himself had been poisoned. 

Maybe they should have talked things over more. 

He dropped next to Five on the opposite side of One as Two had knelt. She looked as alarmed as they did. One looked out of it. His face screwed up and pale with only a flush of fever on his cheeks. 

Double crap. 

“What do we do?” Five asked, her eyes fixed on Two. 

Two’s eyes were wide, her hand on One’s trembling shoulder. “I don’t know.” She admitted. “Damn it. I thought it was me, I hoped it was me.” 

“Yeah, well,” Three grumbled quietly. “It wasn’t you.” Truthfully, Three had hoped it had been anyone but himself – One included. Now he felt a little ashamed. Just a little. Three hated feeling anything, especially guilt. “We need a plan.” Ironically, One was one of the better plan makers. 

“Coming,” One mumbled his thin string of hope. “They’ll come.” 

“Not soon enough.” Three muttered and stood. “Hey!” He yelled through the bars. “Hey!” He shouted. Footsteps sounded and the four men reentered the room. Two grabbed his arm and forcibly turned him around. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Two snapped at him. 

“They want something.” Three said and pointed at One. “We give it to them, he lives. It’s simple.” 

“Not so simple.” Two hissed, but the Leader smirked behind the bars of their cage. 

“I see you chose poorly.” The man smirked. “I hoped it would be him.” The man’s smile grew when One cried out, curled and clutching at his chest with eyes screwed closed. “The beauty of it is, he’ll get worse and die slow before it’s over.” 

“What do you want?” Three asked, head dipped to the side. 

“I want to watch him die.” The man grinned to show off his silver, sharp teeth. 

Three saw red, but he swallowed it down. “What do you want more?”

“I want to watch you watch him die.” The leader said slowly as pure joy sparkled in his eyes. 

“What do you want for the cure?” Two joined Three at the bars. Behind them Three saw Five reposition One so that his head rested in her lap. It didn’t look any more comfortable, but the contact at least would reassure their downed crewmate that he wasn’t alone as he suffered. 

The man smirked. “That is impossible.” He mocked. “You see, ‘poison’ is a relative term, really.” He elaborated when he had the attention of his four captives. Even One was struggling to hear. “It is a drug. Not one to make you feel good, but one to make you feel like you’ve been dropped into the bottom of hell. They give it to slaves, to keep them in line. Keep them dependent on their masters. And keep them from running.” 

Three swallowed, his mouth suddenly uncomfortably dry. He’d heard of drugs like the one the man had described. They were bad news. Worse. 

“The first dose is the most important, of course. It gets the body to crave the drug. The fever is the body trying to fight off the drug as it claws dig in and take hold. It starts the addiction. Of course the withdrawals hit harder with the first fix. Really it depends on how strong the slave is – if they survive or not by the time they get the second dose.” 

The information sunk in hard. It was all Three could do to not look back at One who still suffered on the ground behind him. 

Three wished it had been poison – real poison. 

“Breathe,” Five whispered behind them. Three saw Two flinch, Three listened to the advice, even if it weren’t meant for him. He breathed. 

“Give him the next dose.” Three demanded. 

A spark lit their captor’s eyes. He looked from Three to One and swiveled his head back and forth as if to consider. 

“What do you want for it?” Three pressed, impatient. 

Another sick smirk. “You’re services of course. I need you to steal something for me.” 

“Then let us out so we can steal it.” Three demanded impatiently. “And give him something,” He threw a thumb back over his shoulder to point at One as he wallowed on the floor. Wallowing might have been an unfair description, but Three didn’t really give a crap in that moment. 

“I will give him something, if he survives long enough for you to retrieve what I want. If he does survive, I will give him the next dose. If he doesn’t, we still have the girl.” He waved a hand towards One and Five carelessly. Two glanced back at them, but Three kept his eyes forward. 

“What are you waiting for? A round of applause?” Two made a point not to glance back at One. She glanced sideways at Three and they nodded in agreement. They would do what was necessary in order to save One. Or, prolong whatever agony he’d been exposed to. They would fix it later. They would have to. They just needed to buy One more time. 

__

One wanted to protest. He had a vague idea of what was happening around him. Two and Three were going on some mission to get him the antidote, or, something, that part was fuzzy. Everything faded in and out. Sound, sight – pretty much all the senses flickered within him. Every sense but the pain. The pain was constant. It rolled like waves but it was always there, taunting him. Five’s fingers gently ran through his hair, it wasn’t the comfort it had been in the beginning. Being touched had started to hurt, no matter how light or gentle it was. 

The world faded and suddenly he and Five were alone. 

“Where?” One managed to slip the word out from cracked, dried lips. 

Five’s fingers hesitated. “They left. To steal something.” She explained with a shaky voice. “Your nose started bleeding.” The sound caught in her throat. “You started shaking. A seizure, I think. One, I don’t want you to die.” 

One tried to move his head, but he couldn’t find the strength and what little he managed to move made the world spin sickeningly. “Hey,” He whispered as another wave of pain crashed over him. “It’s – It’ll be fine.” He promised weakly. “Somehow.” 

The world faded out again. The next thing One knew was there were voices. 

“Shouldn’t it have worked by now?” Three’s scratchy voice screeched against One’s eardrums. 

“He’s waking up!” Five gasped a little too loudly, One winced and tried to turn his head away from the abrasive sound. Someone shushed the younger girl, One blinked his eyes open. Things were blurry, but he could tell Two was above him. 

“Ouch.” One muttered tiredly. His throat ached. Raw and dry, not a pleasant combination. It felt like he’d talked himself hoarse. Or maybe screamed himself hoarse, but he really didn’t want to dwell on that possibility. “What?” He couldn’t finish the question, but the solitary word seemed to get the point across. 

“We’re still with our ‘generous’ host.” Two explained bluntly. “But we got you some more of the drug.” 

“Feel better.” One said, but didn’t risk a nod along with the words. He was still exhausted. Kind of numb. “Sort of.” 

“Sort of,” Three huffed nearby. “We need to get more of that drug.” 

“You heard what that man said,” Two sighed. “Now that his body is addicted, he only needs a dose every five to twelve hours. Let’s hope for twelve, that’s more than enough time – ” 

“What?” One asked. What drug? “I don’t – ”

“Oh.” Five breathed. “He was out of it.” 

Two sighed and closed her eyes. “It wasn’t really poison. It’s a drug. Highly addictive. They use it to enslave people, to make them work for more.” 

“What? No.” One’s eyes widened. “Don’t give me more! I can’t – ”

“Calm down,” Three snapped. “You don’t get a choice in this. You take it or you die.” 

One stared at him, shocked and terrified at the implications. He was addicted to a drug. He was dependent on something he hadn’t asked to be dependent on. It wasn’t fair – he hadn’t chosen this.

“Oh.” One managed after a heavy pause. “Oh.” He repeated feeling shattered under the weight of what had happened – would happened – was happening. It all felt like too much to handle. One wasn’t always calm and collected, but at the moment he didn’t have the energy to throw a tantrum or give a heart felt speech. He could use a speech, actually. He would settle for someone saying that things would be okay – that they would fix this. He needed someone to tell him that this wasn’t permanent. 

The words of comfort never came. His three companions knew more than he did. One was afraid to ask, to learn more about his fate. It had to be bad, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. 

Two cleared her throat. “We managed to get a message to the Raza while we were off doing our captor’s bidding.” She tried to sound positive, but it fell flat. “They’ll be here soon. We have an extra vial of the drug, we should be able to track more of it down easy enough.” 

One nodded, but didn’t make eye contact with any of them. He felt pale as he lost himself in worrying thoughts. Two grabbed his face, the harsh touch turned gentle as their eyes met. 

“You will survive this.” She told him confidently. One wasn’t so certain, but he nodded weakly and looked away again. They tried to get him to drink some water, but it felt like knives as it scraped down the back of his throat. One turned away at their next attempt to give him water. He stopped talking too, much to his crewmate’s dislike. 

It didn’t matter though. Nothing did. 

__

Two motioned for Three to step away from One and they moved to the corner. 

“He’s giving up.” She whispered to Three. 

Three shrugged a shoulder and glanced back at One, who had his eyes screwed shut again – as if the pain had returned. Damn if it had. “He’s adjusting. He’ll get over it.” 

“Will he?” Two asked quietly. 

That was a good question. Three had thought, briefly, on how he would react in One’s position. The first answer that came to mind was that Three would have reacted with far less dramatics and angst. The honest answer was that he’d react badly. He knew he would react badly. One was a semi-strong guy, though, Three was fairly certain that he would be okay. Eventually. If he wasn’t eventually okay, they’d make him be – it was simple. 

“First we need to get him back to the Raza. Then we can cry it out and braid each others hair.” Three told her. Before Two could answer, or punch him in the face, the ship shook. “Right on cue. Looks like our backup finally decided on a plan.” 

“Space fight – not exactly subtle.” Two gave a small smile. “I’m guessing they both decided to stop wasting time.” 

“Finally.” Three grinned and glanced back at One, who hadn’t moved. Pretty boy still looked unresponsive, but at least Five had a glow of hope about her. They were about to be rescued – or die because of a botched rescue, but that thought only buzzed in the back of Three’s head. He wondered if he was alone in that, or if the others had given it their own thought as well. It didn’t matter. One was alive and he would stay alive – as long as they made it back to the ship and One took the drug. One would get over it. He’d have to. 

Three and Two could only watch as two armed men entered the room and aimed their guns at them. So much for rescue, they were sitting ducks. There was nothing in the cage to use as a shield. No way to save themselves. 

“Worst rescue ever!” Three scowled back at their captors. “They’re going to get us killed.” In a fury flash of movement, the two men were dead and Four stood in their place. 

“Patience,” The shorter man smirked. “You should work on it.” 

“Noted.” Three grumbled and motioned to the door. “Get this open, we need to get our damsel in distress back to the ship.” Four stepped forward and pointedly ignored Three as he made quick work of picking the lock and setting his crewmates free. 

“Where’s Six?” Two asked. She left the boys to help One and moved forward to collect useful weapons from the fallen men. 

“He stayed back to keep the path clear to the shuttle.” Four told her as he eyed One as he swayed on his feet. “You look like crap.” 

One didn’t offer a witty response, instead he allowed Three to stop him from a return trip to the floor when his legs gave out under him. Five took it upon herself to steady One so that Four and Three could defend them on their way to the shuttle. One kept up with them, but didn’t offer any of his usual commentary. 

__

Three glanced back at One and Five as they entered the shuttle. Most of their hosts had been disposed of. It didn’t take long to get back to the Raza. 

“Lets get One to the infirmary,” Two announced as they docked. She stood and Three grunted. One didn’t say a word, or nod, or do anything but look blankly ahead. This caught Four and Six’s attentions, they shared a weary look, but kept silent. 

With Five’s help, One followed the group to the medbay. The group was quiet and tense as they met the Android. 

“Welcome back!” Android’s lips twitched in an awkward, mechanical smile. Oblivious, as usual, to the cloud of tension that came in with the crew – ever so terrible at reading people. Or if she could read humans, she typically chose to ignore their feelings. Damn robots, Three fumed silently. It took a moment for her to notice One as he was helped onto the exam table. “How can I help?” Android asked brightly. 

“Analyze this,” Two told the robot as she handed over the syringe. “If you can synthesize the contents, do it. If not, figure out where we can get some more.” 

“Whoa,” Six frowned and stepped forward. “What exactly is going on?” He nodded to the syringe, but his eyes were fixed on One. 

“He was injected with a slaver drug.” Two told them and One shut his eyes. Three watched from the wall. Three noticed that One was doing his damn best to shut out everyone and everything around him. A rush of anger bubbled in Three and he stormed out of the room. The kid was just going to give up – the coward. 

__ 

Two was seconds from losing her sanity. “It’s not that difficult.” She hissed at the stubborn man on the exam table. One glared at her, arms folded in front of him. He was sitting up on the exam table, pale and already trembling. He needed his next fix. Except he was refusing to take it. 

“I don’t need it.” One insisted, his eyes avoided the waiting syringe. 

“Yes you do.” Two leaned in closer. “If you don’t the pain will get worse and then you’ll die. Don’t you get that? Don’t you understand?”

“I understand.” One whispered and looked away. “But I can’t live like this. I wouldn’t be able to, not for long. You know it. I know it. It might as well end like this. You can’t afford to waste time or money getting more of that – poison. It would be better if I just try and – level out. If I die, it’s for the best.” 

“You can’t believe that.” Two stepped back, shocked. “You can’t – we’ll make time for it. We’ll steal it if we have to. You are one of us. You are – ”

One looked up at her. “But I’m not. I’m an imposture. I’m not Jace Corso – ”

“Thank fuck for that.” Three appeared at the door. “Jace Corso is a freak show. Take the damned drug, One.” 

One looked over at him, but made no move towards the syringe. “I’m not useful. You say it all the time.” 

“When has anyone ever listened to me?” Three asked wildly. “Don’t go starting now just because it’s incredibly inconvenient and so very like you.” 

One looked exasperated and exhausted. Defeat flickered across his face as he turned from Three to Two. His shoulders dropped and he shook his head. “What’s the point?” 

“The point is, you live. End of story. Or beginning, depending on how positive you chose to be.” Three moved forward and picked the syringe up. He held it out and gave One a pointed look. “Take the damn drug.” 

“That’s not a good enough reason.” One whispered and averted his eyes from both his companions. 

“It is for us.” Two spoke up. “We need you. You are part of the team now. Maybe you weren’t supposed to be, but now you are. We need you to be our moral voice.” 

One frowned at her again. “But how can I be a moral voice and a junkie?” 

“I save people and I kill people.” Three shoved a finger in One’s face. “We’re all walking contradictions – get over it.” He grabbed One’s arm and pulled it out straight. “Take the damned needle and stick it right here. It’s easy! Eventually, you won’t even hesitate.” 

“I can’t!” One yelped and pulled his arm back. “I just can’t.” He repeated, face covered with his hands. “I’m sorry.”

Two pushed Three back, but Three shook his head and pointed at One again to capture his attention back. “You either do it now when you can make the choice with a clear head, or you wait and do it when you’re desperate later, begging for it. We just thought you might want to keep your dignity a little, but maybe it’s better if you let yourself crave it. Maybe then you’ll realize how pointless this ‘I can’t’ shit is! You should be grateful it only effects you when it starts to wear off! At least you can live some semblance of a normal life. Normal for us, anyway.” 

Two gaped at Three who let out a frustrated howl at the end of his rant. For a moment Two was afraid Three was going to try to literally knock some sense into One, but instead he quickly turned heel and stormed out the door. One’s dull eyes followed Three’s back out until he disappeared down the hall. Silence settled and Two slowly watched One for his reaction. He looked devastated. 

“He lacks tack,” Two offered. “But he’s right.” 

“Yeah.” One whispered and eyed the syringe filled with poison with a steely glare. “I didn’t ask for this.” 

“We all know you didn’t.” Two agreed. It struck Two in that moment how it might feel to One. He had insisted that Five receive the ‘cure’ when they were in the hands of the enemy. That bastard had made them choose, probably knowing fully well how screwed up it would make everyone in the end. One felt guilty for wishing he hadn’t been so quick to give the ‘cure’ to Five. He hated himself for being so weak. 

None of them wanted this for One. “Five feels guilty.” Two tried a different angle. She almost cheered when One’s eyes snapped to hers. The warm brown orbs were lit with alarm – any emotion at this point was welcomed. This was her best chance. “She thinks since she was given that ‘cure’ you blame her.” 

“I don’t.” One gasped. “I don’t blame her, or you or even Three. It just happened. It’s no ones fault. We all agreed – mostly – to give it to her.” 

“I know that and you know that, but you suffering is only going to make her feel worse.” Two pointed out as delicately as she could muster. “If you die because you wait too long to take the drug, it would kill her.” 

One dropped his eyes in indecision. His shoulders slumped in defeat. It was then that Two knew she had won. Slowly, with a shaky hand, One reached out and took the syringe between his fingers. He closed his eyes after he positioned the tip of the needle over the prominent vein in the crook of his elbow and pushed the point into his skin. Relief flooded Two as she watched him push the drug into his system. The trembling slowed to a stop as the needle slipped out from under One’s skin and was replaced on the table. 

“We’ve got a full stash, for now.” Two told him casually. “If we can time it right, you won’t have to do this more than once a day. No more than strictly necessary.” 

“Okay.” One nodded. He looked defeated, but Two didn’t really care. She knew he’d get used to his new reality eventually. The point was that he’d live long enough to see that it wasn’t so bad. It could have been far worse. They would just have to watch him and make sure he gave himself time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have some more Dark Matter FF ideas, so hopefully I'll finish them...eventually. This also might be a series...depending on if I write the idea I had last night before I forget it completely.


End file.
